


Fallen Androids

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: As well as brainwashing, College AU, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Rating may change to mature in the future, alien invasion au, alien robot gents, cross posted on the ah amino and will be linked to my tumblr, just a warning when shit goes down it’ll get very datk very fast, power au, there will be temp character death, there’s also hella mutual pining, this is hella unbeta’d, yes that all goes together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Gavin’s a simple film major with a project on space. Michael’s his roommate that Gavin convinced to take him to the forest to get some pics of the night sky. They weren’t supposed to have watched a meteorite crash, or go and investigate and see two nearly destroyed robots. They weren’t supposed to get powers and certainly as hell shouldn’t have dragged their third friend Jeremy into this mess either. But they did and now they have to figure out how the hell to control these powers and stay under the radar.





	Fallen Androids

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo. So I posted this to the AH amino (fake ryan | aevus over there) and I ramble about this and my other aus over on my tumblr (gav-slitty.tumblr.com) so if you want some exclusive plot shit go to the tumblr. But other than that, enjoy the mess!

Gavin had his camera in his lap as he sat in the passenger seat of Michael’s car. He snuck a glance at the auburn haired male, smiling softly as he watched Michael focus on the road. Gavin knew he was gay as balls for his best friend and dorm mate, but it wasn’t just Michael Gavin had sprouted feelings for, but their fellow lad Jeremy as well. Because of this Gavin kept his feelings a secret, afraid to lose both of his friends. But that was fine. Gavin was willing to deal with the pining. After all eventually they all would move away and get on with their lives. Right?

“Holy fuck!” Michael shouted as he slammed on the breaks, disrupting Gavin’s thoughts as he was startled into looking around. His head snapped to where he heard a crash, the light of a fire reaching his eyes

“Bloody Hell.” Gavin muttered as he felt the vibrations from the crash rock the car.

“Michael we have to check it out!” Gavin said, looking back to his friend. 

“Hell no! We are getting the fuck out of here! What if the forest catches fire Gavin!”

“But my project is space, and what is more space than a meteorite! It could really help push my project over the edge! Please boi?” Gavin asked, giving Michael the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Michael stared down the Brit before releasing a heavy sigh.

“I really hate you.” He muttered, driving off to the side of the road and parking the car.

“Oh thank you so much! Let’s go!” Gavin exclaimed, immediately unbuckling and starting on the trek to the downed meteorite. The New Jersite was muttering softly to himself as he followed the Brit into forest. It was just his luck that this of all things would happen and like hell was Michael letting Gavin go off on his own and end up dead.

The walk surprisingly wasn’t that long, but it hadn’t prepared them for a crashed spaceship. Gavin’s eyes widened as he saw the ship and without thinking he was rushing forwards to the wreckage, ignoring Michael’s angry shouts to leave it alone. Gavin just couldn’t. What if there was someone inside? What if they needed help? Gavin looked at the wreckage and the torn open cockpit area.

“Y-Y-Y-You there.” A glitched voice called out, Gavin looked over to where the voice came from, finding the source. It was a vaguely egg shaped and was golden, at least the stuff that wasn’t charred. It had a single black and blue optic that was completely cracked, the blue diamond constricted so tightly it barely looked like a dot, one sorta hand (it was just what looked like floating metal fingers floating at the end of the robots arm) was clutching at a small diamond at his chest.

“You hum-m-m-m-mans neeeeeeeeeed to le-e-eave.” It said, voice glitching to all hell. 

“Geoff. Save your power.” A new voice said, softer. This robot was more circular and silvered. It’s single optic had a orange circle. It was holding something rather tightly, as if it was scared.

“J-j-a-ack.” The other robot, Geoff, muttered, before letting put a whir, Gavin guessed that was the equivalent of a sigh. 

“I’m 94-CK, and my friend here is 630-FF. We’re Killsheen Androids, rebels. We’ve been in contact with one of your species for a cycle. We were meant to help prepare your forces for an invasion. We were found out. We barely escaped with our crystals intact.” The android told them.

“Why do you call each other human names?” Gavin asked, conflicted between the two names Jack gave them.

“Our contact. He gave us names based off our codes. Jack for me, Geoff for my friend here. We’ve taken a liking to them.” Gavin nodded as Jack explained. Michael was angrily mumbling, clearly none too happy with all this.

“We should go.” The New Jersite muttered.

“But we have to help!” Gavin argued

“You two should go. We are dying. Soon the Empire will be here to finish us. It would be best if you are gone.” Gavin’s shoulders slumped at that. How could he just let them die? Jack noticed Gavin’s distress and looked to Geoff, a silent conversation happening between them before Geoff nodded.

“There is a way you can help. Our crystals, they are our soul. Everything we are is hard wired into these. If you take these and hide them far away, far enough away that they’ll never be found. That will let us have peace in death.” Jack told him, Geoff using the last of his energy to open his crystal port. Out popped a light blue crystal, similar to ones worn as a pendant. Geoff’s optic had lost its glow, simply being a black pit now. 

“I’ll do it.” Gavin said, scrambling over despite Michael’s protest. These androids deserved some peace.

“Thank you. This is 57-AN, or Ryan. He, he didn’t make it. I was hoping we could find a way to save him here….” Jack left the rest unspoken, his optic dimming as he too let out his crystal. Gavin took a deep breath as he reached Geoff, gently taking the blue crystal.

As soon as his hand touched the crystal Gavin felt an electric shock run through him, and instinctually his hand clutched onto the crystal. The brit let out a small noise of pain, stumbling back and curling slightly in on himself. Dimly he heard Michael yell and run over, demanding to know if Gavin was okay. 

“ ‘m fine.” Gavin mumbled out, standing straight up. But there was something tingling in the back of his head, drowning out the concerned tirade of Michael. What in the living fuck? That was not his thoughts. Gavin blinked and looked around, then to the crystal still in his hand.

“Are you in my head now?” Gavin asked aloud, causing Michael to shut up and look at Gavin. 

Am I? Explains the weird as double vision. Well fuck. Gavin scoffed at that.

“Not my fault your oh so advanced species thought being able to judge distances is an unnecessary skill.” Gavin huffed out. Then he realized that Michael was still here.

“Okay, so uh Geoff? I think I’m linked to him now.” Gavin told his friend and crush.

“Gavin! What the fuck! Oh fucking christ on a stick! What the fuck!” Gavin just sighed as Michael proceeded to rant on how this is why we don’t pick up weird ass shit. Gavin just went over to where Jack had been, and gently took the other two crystals. Nothing. Huh. Maybe it was one per person? 

“Hey boi can you hold this?” Gavin asked, shoving the orange crystal of Jack at him, Geoff silently approving in the back of his mind. Of course Michael reacted by grabbing whatever it was. That shut him up. The crystal glew softly, the glow surrounding Michael as well as the angry college student let out a grunt of pain, eyes squeezed shut. Gavin felt slightly guilty, but hey! He was showing Michael this was all good! 

“What the fuck Gavin.” Michael softly muttered as he opened his eyes. 

That was….. unexpected. A new voice that Gavin could hear as well. Jack! Stars above am I glad to hear your voice. 

“Why can I hear Jack?” Gavin asked aloud, more for Geoff.

Because we have a mindlink we can communicate on. Seems you two have it as well. Oh. Well that made enough sense. 

“All we were supposed to do was get shitty space pics for your shitty project. Not become hosts to alien mind leeches.” Michael groaned, resigned to his fate. Gavin just gave him a sheepish grin. Well better them then Geoff and Jack dying for realsies.

On the subject of dying, you two need to go. But first there should be a titanium box big enough to fit your head. Get that. It has some nano tech and a few other pieces of tech we were going to trade to your species as a sign of peace. Jack told them. Gavin nodded and would search, Michael grumpily helping. Michael found it close to where Geoff’s robot corpse was and hefted it up.

“Let’s go before the cops get here.” He muttered. Gavin finally agreed, making sure to grab his camera, and would follow Michael back to the other lads car. Geoff was grumbling about how archaic human transportation was, and Jack just hushed him. 

The ride back to the dorm was silent, as they were leaving the forest a ranger’s car was only know just heading in to check the crash. Gavin felt bad for whomever it was, knowing they were not prepared for the wreckage. 

A half hour of tense silence and they were back. Gavin grabbed his camera and the red crystal of Ryan while Michael grabbed the box and in they went. Fortunately the dorms were silent, everyone either out partying, or studying for any exams they might have on Monday. 

“We are going to talk about this in the morning.” Michael muttered as they got in their dorm, the box and Jack’s crystal being set on the table. Then Michael just went and collapsed on his bed. Gavin sighed, setting Ryan’s crystal on the table as well as his camera. He trudged over to his bed, setting Geoff’s crystal on the bedside table. He heard a soft goodnight from Jack before he faded into the abyss that was sleep

Gavin’s dreams were a mess. Static and red alarms, terror and panic clawing at his throat. He needed to get out. Couldn’t let them find him. A panicked shout to his left. Michael? He went to call out to his boi when he felt an electric shock run through him, blood curdling scream leaving his lips. 

Gavin gasped awake, his alarm going off. Gavin grumbled and went to turn it off. Only to find that it short circuited at his touch. Okay what the fuck? Gavin sat up and looked at his hand, seeing small bits of blue electricity sparking along his skin. Oh. Gavin’s eyes widened at that, and he stood up. 

You need to calm down. I’m guessing as well as our minds you’re getting our electrokinesis as well. Maybe even our technopathy. Geoff told him.

“This would have been nice to know yesterday.” Gavin muttered, grabbing Geoff’s crystal. Slowly the blue electricity stopped sparking. 

Yeah yeah. Why don’t you look in the box. See what we have. Geoff huffed in his mind. Gavin rolled his eyes and would go over and do so. The box lit up in blue symbols when he went to open it, the door swinging open. 

Half of the box was filled with nanotech, then there was six gun looking things and some little disks. Geoff explained that some of the disks were holographic projectors, the others were audio and visual recorders. Gavin nodded and looked over one of the holo projectors. Seemed innocent enough. The guns were electric pulse emitters, powered by an androids powers, and hopefully the two of them should be able to use them. Gavin then looked at the nanobots. According to Geoff they were controlled by technopathy and could self replicate if given enough metal and supplies. They could create links into technology, like a usb cable, but able to adapt to any connection type. 

Gavin hummed and began to mess with the tech, softly focusing. It seemed to instantly react to his will, and the first thing he did? Make a chain and holder for Geoff’s crystal, wearing it like a necklace. It was the easiest way to make sure the android’s soul was safe. Geoff was pleasantly surprised and touched at the thought.

Gavin looked up as Michael finally woke up and stumbled in, turning on the television. The local news was prattling about as he started making food. 

Do you know anyone we might be able to ‘bond’ Ryan with? Jack asked.

“No.” “Maybe Jeremy?” Michael looked over at Gavin, narrowing his eyes.

“No. We are not dragging Jeremy in.” Michael said firmly.

“But Michael!” Gavin whined out, fiddling with a recorder.

Who is this Jeremy?

“Nobody.”

“He’s a friend of Michael and me.” Gavin told him. If looks could kill Gavin would be dead by Michael. Gavin huffed and went back to the tech stuff, playing with the nanobots. Jack continued questioning Michael about Jeremy. Michael was loudly arguing, refusing to even entertain the thought. 

That’s when the door flew open and one Jeremy Dooley, face flushed from the run over, stood there.

“We can explain.” Gavin said, looking over at Michael, who was just, shocked silent. 

Jeremy had his phone with the audio recordings and could feel his heart racing. Normally he ran his conspiracy theories against Matt, but this? This was conspiracy fact and he didn’t know anyone else he trusted more with this. So the short man was making his way to his fellow lads dorm room, jogging the whole way. As soon as he got to the dorm he didn’t even knock, just threw open the door, ready to convince Michael and Gavin that they needed to go into the forest now because the meteor crash was a spaceship crash. Only to be stunned to silence at Michael arguing with the air, and Gavin just, magicking these small things into shapes. 

“We can explain.” Gavin said, whatever he was doing falling apart.


End file.
